


Love ya too ya idjit

by duck_for_president2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Pranks, balthazar and bobby rock, bb!verse, they break the spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_for_president2016/pseuds/duck_for_president2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Balthazar figure out how break the spell, but not before having some fun first! Find out how it all ends and what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love ya too ya idjit

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes! Feel free to comment or like! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1:  
When Bobby figured out how to reverse the spell he was alone. He had a half full glass of scotch in his left hand and was flipping through a book he found in the garage with his right.  
When Bobby was woken up by Balthazar trying to get into his whisky again he was not happy. Almost spilling the remains of the now almost empty glass of scotch still in his left hand from last night Bobby Singer rose out of his seat that he had fallen asleep in and scooped up the blonde tot and put him down on the other side of the dirty kitchen. The grouchy hunter turned around and started to move the alcohol to a higher spot while the toddler angel started to look through the old spell book and when he turned the page his eyes widened with realization.  
“You can reverse the spell!?!?!?? You figured it out??!?!?”  
“Course I did. Spent the whole night translating and you repay me by waking me up at 6:30 in the goddamn morning by tryin to sneak my booze?”  
“Sorry about waking you but Bobby do you realize that we can be adults now! Finally! I can drink whatever and whenever I want! I can go anywhere and reach anything! You drunk bastard you figured it out!!” At this point Balthazar was almost yelling as he ran around the kitchen, not even trying to contain his excitement at being a full size celestial being again.  
“Hey shut up!” Bobby scolded trying to hide a laugh as he grabbed the energetic toddler from behind and swung him around so he was facing the hunter. “You’ll wake your brothers and Sam and Dean, who miraculously are still sleeping. Look, we can do the spell on Wednesday. See it says right here in the book,” Bobby explained, holding the child so he could see the book as well. Bobby was always a great father, he practically raised Sam and Dean, and had gotten even more practice over the past 5 months with three pint size angels running around his house. “We can only do it during a full moon which is in two days, and we need lamb’s blood, my blood drawn with a brass blade, don’t worry not too much, some old spices and a bone from a cat and cast it over an open fire while saying these words in Latin. No problem! You're gonna be normal and you guys aren’t gonna live here anymore!” Bobby said with excitement, “You guys aren’t gonna live here anymore.” Bobby said once again with disappointment in his voice.  
“Thank you for taking such good of us Bobby Singer, my brothers and I are eternally grateful. I will use my size to my advantage now but as soon as I’m normal again don’t expect any more of this.”  
“What are you talking abo-” The old drunk was cut off by Balthazar’s tight hug. He was right, the angel was using his size to his advantage. Balthazar fit perfectly in the old man’s arms and when the blondie fit his head in the crook of Bobby’s neck, you could’ve taken a picture and put in a Christmas card it was so perfect.  
“I will miss this old crowded house and living with you and the Winchesters, but only slightly. I won’t miss the battles for booze or having no what you call ‘mojo’. However, I did enjoy having, for the first time in a VERY long time, somewhat of a family.” The tot began to blush and look away from the old hunter, ashamed at the amount of emotion and compassion he showed in that confession.  
“Hey, I’ll miss you guys too. I won’t miss the running screaming and fighting that comes along with you, but I’ll miss our family too.” After a moment of silence Bobby cleared his throat and put the child angel down and turned to start to make breakfast. “Should we eat cereal now, or wait until the boys come on down?”  
“Let’s eat now, Castiel fell asleep in Dean’s room and Gabe in Sam’s and I know for a fact that Cassie and Dean stayed up late and I’m pretty sure both Gabe and Sam where up way past bedtime. Wait, should we even tell them that we can reverse the spell or should we just do it?”  
“And why the hell wouldn’t we tell?”  
“Well you aren’t blind Bobby Singer so you know that there was obvious chemistry between my brothers and your two boys before this whole curse and I’ll be damned if this spell doesn’t bring those two almost couples even closer. Sam and Dean obviously had to suppress their feelings for their angels being that they were children, but now we can switch them back so don’t you wanna have a little fun with them?”  
“What do you mean ‘fun’?”  
“I mean Robert, what if we do the spell alone when Castiel is asleep in the SAME bed as Dean. The same situation will happen with Sam and Gabriel. If we can de-age them and they manage to stay asleep, it’ll sure be a surprise when the Winchesters wake up cuddling their ‘celebrity’ crushes and we can laugh our asses off before I leave. Whaddya say you old drunk, one last hurrah?”  
The hunter thought about it and nodded his head. “It’s about time those boys grew a pair and moved along their relationships, I’m getting tired of the lingering stares and tension. And this will be a great way to force them both to confront their shit. Sounds prefect. So what about that cereal now huh?”  
The odd pair sat at the table as Bobby poured two bowls of Lucky Charms with milk. They ate in comfortable silence, excited for the upcoming days and the effects it will have. Just as they were finishing their breakfast Dean and Castiel walked into the kitchen followed shortly by Sam and Gabriel.  
The next days were a blur for Balthazar. On the night before the night of Cas and Gabe surprisingly slept in their nest in the attic but Balthazar wasn’t going to waste any more time so he fell asleep to the steady heartbeat of the one and only Bobby Singer for the last time. The next day was completely normal; the boys unaware of what would happen that very night. But the day was an average one but perfect in Balthazar’s eyes. Every one fought with each other, Bobby went out to get the ingredients and some groceries, Gabriel played pranks, hiding Dean’s socks and holding on to Sam's leg and refusing to let go forcing Sam to go about his day with and extra weight on his right leg. and Balthazar simply watched quietly all day. He observed the life they all had been forced into, noticing every detail that he was going to miss.  
The messy meals, being carried around, and getting to annoy the Winchesters. Balthazar realized that he would miss all of these things. He would even miss when he would be plucked up during one of his attempts to nip some vodka when he thought no one was paying attention. Finally, the night came. Dean and Cas went up first, they were both feeling a little warm so Bobby sent them both up to bed early, winking at Balthazar while doing so, and Sam carrying Gabe soon followed when Gabriel fell asleep watching Finding Nemo for the eight-thousandth time. As soon as Sam’s door closed, Bobby and Balthazar got to work.

CHAPTER 2:  
At around 1:15 a.m. Bobby was ready to perform the spell, and Balthazar was ready for bed. “I can do the spell myself, you can sleep on the couch and I’ll wake you up when it’s done if you want to sleep.” So after some persuasion and a small sip of scotch Balthazar was fast asleep on the couch, a few yards away from Bobby who was whispering words of Latin, careful not to wake the sleeping angel. ‘Oh what the hell, he’s gonna change back soon anyway’ Bobby thought as he took out his phone and snapped a photo of the peacefully dreaming angel. When he threw the mixture into the fire the flames turned green for a second and Bobby turned to focus on the sleeping toddler. Balthazar stirred, but did not wake. Bobby practically jumped for joy as he ran over and woke up the now adult angel sitting in just a t-shirt and boxers.  
But all modesty was lost when the angel woke up and looked down at his now fully developed body. “You did it! Look at me! You did it! Bobby Singer I could kiss you!”  
“Well don’t. And put some pants on Balthazar. I’m goin to bed. See you in the morning, you don’t have to stay here but be back so we don’t miss ‘em waking up. They aren’t kids anymore so I reckon they won’t wake up so early but don’t be late coming home or you’ll miss it!” The hunter turned and walked upstairs, but before closing his door turned around and said “Goodnight Balthy”  
“Yeah, goodnight Robert, it was um, it was great while it lasted…” Balthazar trailed off.  
“Love you too ya idjit…” Bobby said before turning into his room with a soft shut of the door.  
“Love you too you old drunk.” Balthazar said more to himself than anyone as he popped out of the old house in search of pants and some alcohol but as he flashed out there was a little pull at his heart, making him truly appreciate the kindness that was shown to him and his brothers in this crappy, messy, beat up home and appreciating the crappy, messy, beat up family he had come to love.

 

CHAPTER 3:  
Gabriel’s hazel eyes fluttered open and he surveyed his environment. He was asleep in Sam’s room and it was 1:30 but something was different. Sam’s still there, check. Still in those big strong arms, check. Gabriel looked down at himself and realized that he was different. He was normal again! The now all powerful arch angel looked down and saw that he was only in a t-shirt and boxers but who cares? He leaned over and poked Sam in the face waking up the hunter who gave him a great bitch face, considering how early it was in the morning, before realizing that Gabriel was back to his fully adult self and Sam proceeded to celebrate by forcefully smashing his lips against the tricksters. It certainly wasn’t a modest kiss, it was a passionate competition for dominance with tongues and teeth hitting, lip and neck biting, leaving a decent amount of hickeys on both men’s necks. They got as far as passionately making out for over an hour, before they went back to sleep, Gabriel still snuggled into Sam’s arms, and Gabe still fell asleep to Sam’s steady heartbeat and Sam still enjoyed to other warm body pressed to his as he drifted off towards slumber. 'Old habits die hard I guess.' Sam thought as he stroked the hair of his formally child lover  
Balthazar popped into the kitchen the next morning just as Bobby started to pour two bowls of Lucky Charms before remembering the he no longer needed to take care of a small child. Bobby put away the rest of the cereal and pouring himself some coffee. Then the two sat at the kitchen table in comfortable silence once again just as Sam and Gabriel came creeping into the kitchen, holding hands. They stopped short when they noticed the old hunter and blonde angel sitting there who burst out laughing when they noticed the odd couple.  
“You guys planned this didn’t you?” Sam said accusingly but failing to hide the amusement in his voice.   
“Sure did!” Bobby said with a laugh  
“And let me guess,” Balthazar said, eyes glancing to both of their necks where red hickeys lined the skin, “You woke up when you got your powers back and decided to celebrate?”  
At this point Gabriel burst laughing along with Bobby and Balthazar while Sam blushed and Gabriel suggested they go wake Cassie and Dean-o up so the four of them crept upstairs and into the oldest Winchester’s room where sprawled out on the bed was Dean, who had a Castiel lying with his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, both still asleep, their legs and arms intertwined. “It’s a miracle they didn’t wake up just to rearrange themselves into that position.” Balthazar commented as the group turned to Bobby who immediately got the same idea they all had and yelled “GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE YOU IDJITS!!!” And the two angels and two hunters scrambled into the hallway just before anyone could be woken up by the yell.   
It was Castiel who woke up first and looked around but the group, hidden in the hallway was unseen by the blue eyed angel who didn’t even bother looking at himself and noticing that he was back to normal before cuddling into Dean even tighter and after about 10 seconds Dean woke up as well. He did notice Cas’ change and immediately woke the angel but didn’t untangle himself from the other man. Castiel woke up for the second time, neither one noticing the four pairs of eyes watching them from the doorframe, and upon noticing his change hugged Dean, or just grasped him even tighter if that was even possible. Big green eyes filled with glee looked into blue ones and Dean leaned forwards and kissed his angel. Not as sloppy as his brother had kissed Gabriel, but with just as much passion.  
Finally the quartet in the hallway couldn’t hold their laughter in anymore, they burst into the room causing the men to pull apart so fast that Dean actually fell off the bed, which caused them to laugh even harder.  
“You planned this?”  
“DUH” All four answered in a chorus while trying, with no success, to contain their laughter.  
“Oh well, it was irritating at times being a 3 year old but I will miss being carried everywhere.” And with that Castiel stood from the bed and pulled Dean to his feet as well. “I think we can arrange that.” Dean whispered before continuing their kiss briefly and flipping off his family who had started to groan at his and Cas' PDA and started to head downstairs following the group to share breakfast once again, but it wasn’t the last time they shared a meal filled with laughter and kisses and yelling and messes. This awkward family of six wasn’t about to split up just because they broke some spell. In truth it wasn’t the spell that was keeping them together, it was family and love.


End file.
